


Notturno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi re [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per il ‘Prompt del lunedì’ de ‘Il giardino di EFP’.Prompt: Coperte.





	Notturno

Dalla finestra a forma di goccia della stanza, filtrava la luce di una luna rossa, che faceva brillare di riflessi vermigli i mobili e creava dei giochi di luce sulle pareti nere.

La giovane elfa piegò di lato il capo, i lunghi capelli blu le ondeggiavano dietro la schiena. Le sue orecchie aguzze tremavano e si mise una ciocca dietro una di esse. Con il polso della mano sfiorò la gemma blu terso, dello stesso colore delle sue iridi e della capigliatura, che le decorava l’orecchino d’oro.

“Non sono più una bambina” disse con voce squillante. Batté un paio di volte le palpebre, facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia nere.

“Ne sono a conoscenza” disse una voce maschile, oltre i drappi che circondavano il letto della giovane.

La ragazza si portò l’indice affusolato alle labbra piene e mordicchiò la punta dell’unghia laccata di blu.

“Per me, però, sarai sempre colei a cui rimboccavo le  _coperte_ quando era una bambina”. Aggiunse la voce maschile, aveva un timbro giovani e risuonava melodiosa, nonostante fosse più roca e matura di quella dell’elfa.

“Fratello mio, il tuo essere gelido, continua a nascondere altro” sussurrò l’elfa.

Si sentirono i passi del fratello allontanarsi.

“Solo il mio dovere, principessa” rispose lui, uscendo dalla camera.

 


End file.
